The Hunter
by TehHunterPuppie
Summary: Mordecai is on his typical runaway, but he hears gunfire and decides to see what it is. What he finds is an unforgettable friendship with someone just like him. (I suck at summaries * *)
1. Chapter 1

Borderlands Fanfic

Contains OC

Enjoy

Mordecai was more bored than ever. His so-called "friends" were gone. He didn't think of them as friends. Just human shields, at the very most. They were the least bit helpful, and sometimes even got in the way. They were good for extra healing vials. 'That's about it,' Mordecai said aloud, knowing no one would hear him. He was starting to get miserable on Pandora. He was already bored of it, but now he started to hate it.

The conversation that made them leave him for dead in the desert was over a matter of thirty bucks. "I don't want to think about this right now," he thought himself. The desert sun seemed to get hotter every step he took. He looked up at the sky, which looked almost white, due to the brightness of the two suns Pandora withheld. Mordecai was getting too hot with his mask on, so he checked o make sure no one was watching him, and took it off. He found a sturdy rock and decided to take a rest. "I've been walking for hours," he thought. His dreads behind him hung over the side of the rock he leaned against. He wiped his forehead of the sweat. He knew it was getting late, and he couldn't wait until the suns finally went down. He closed his eyes a minute, and tried to rest. He was in the open, so he kept his beloved sniper rifle beside him at all times. "God damn it's hot." He whispered to himself.

About ten minutes later, Mordecai heard a loud blast from the distance. H didn't think much of it. It was always happening. It echoed, and then a scream sounded from the same direction. A bandit was shot.

He bolted up and toward the direction the gunshot and scream came from. As he came closer, he heard more gunshots, more screams, then laughter. Laughter? Great, a mad man. What was he doing going towards it if there was a mad man? Whatever. He wanted to help someone for once, instead of taking one glance then shooting them between the eyes. He started panting as he ran faster to the sound. While he ran, he tried to put his mask back on. When it was on, it stuck to his face. "It's too hot for this shit," he said aloud. He finally stopped running when he saw the mask of a bandit poking from behind a barricade. The sound of laughter emitted from behind a rectangular pole as it shot a bullet at the showing part of the bandit's head.

The blood and brain matter splattered onto his shoes. "Ick," he whispered. He decided to pitch in and help the person. There were a lot of bandits. He raises the scope up to his eye, and sniped the arm of a bandit clean off. Then he finished him by shooting him the neck.

The person behind the pole started to clear out the bandits Mordecai couldn't get to. He finally headshot the last one and stood up. He walked over slowly to the pole with his secondary weapon drawn. A young woman, who looked about the siren's age, stepped out from beside it. "Sup?"

Mordecai said, "Nice shootin'." And walked the other way. She was a tomboy, Mordecai could tell. She had shoulder length black hair, with blue tips. She was a tall thin frame much like him. Her clothes were a blood-stained grey shirt with a black leather vest. Her legs were taped black skin-tight shorts and black boots. She had a bullet belt, and a sniper rifle. She masked her face like him, but her mask was a bit more feminine.

"You're just gonna walk away, tough guy?" She said sarcastically. Her voice seemed deep, for a girl anyway. He stopped and turned around. "That was the plan," Mordecai replied with a hint of sarcasm himself. She smiled and put her hands on her hips. He walked slightly closer and said, "Mordecai. You?" She sighed. "Hunter." "Really?" Mordecai replied catching the coincidence with her name and profession. "Yep." She said with the tomboy showing this time. "That's what the boys call me."

'The boys'? What does that mean? Mordecai gave her a confused look. "The bandits." She said. "They know me by the blue tips. They hate me too. It's funny, y'know." Mordecai nodded. The bandits must hate him too. It was impossible to count how many he's killed in the past few months. "Well," she started. "I can't keep traveling alone. Near been killed dozens o' times. Wanna come with me?"

Hunter had never held true with groups or partners, but she felt she could get along with Mordecai. She felt a connection with him, thought of him as a friend already. "Sure. Not Like I got any shit to do." Hunter glanced down to Mordecai's shoes and handed him a napkin. "Ick," she muttered. He giggled and started wiping his shoe.

The sun was finally starting to set, and the air got cooler. They had spent an hour or two talking, after all if they were gonna travel together, they might as well know each other. For once in months, Mordecai felt happy. He wasn't depressed or angry anymore. There was just something about Hunter's sarcastic personality that cheered him up. Every once in a while, Hunter had to shoot a skag when they interrupted their conversation. She'd always shoot it square down the throat. She said "Ew, what does that taste like?"

The sunset was finally finished painting the sky, and that was all Hunter could stare at for ten minutes. "You, like sunsets or something?" Mordecai waved his hand in front of her face. She slapped his hand out of the way so she could keep staring at the sunset. She was basically blind from her outside view now, so Mordecai could examine her. He tried to see her eyes through her purple goggles. Unlike Mordecai's, her mask didn't go over her head. It wrapped just around her forehead and eyes, just enough to hide her identity.

Since her goggles her just transparent enough to stare through them, he could make out the shape of her left eye. He couldn't tell the color, but she had long eyelashes and a pretty shape. Mordecai finally got bored and said, "Wanna go find a place to sleep for the night?" She said, "Yeah, uh huh".

Mordecai stood up and pushed his gun up on his back. He started to walk and Hunter followed loyally behind him. She yawned, and Mordecai smiled. It was good to have someone with him after all this time, someone visible anyway. They searched for a safe place in the building for about half an hour. They finally found a calm room that wasn't half destroyed. Hunter immediately nestled into a corner and said, "Night, Mordecai."

Mordecai tried to find a comfortable place to rest, but not before he boarded up the doors and windows. He took the first shift, so he had to wake up Hunter at midnight. But now it's only nine, so it's gonna be a long night.

Midnight finally came, and Mordecai shook Hunter's shoulder to wake her up. "Midnight?" She said squinting. "Yep." Mordecai replied. She sat up and picked up Mordecai's revolver. "I'm using this for my guard duty."

Mordecai smiled and shook his head. "Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

Hunter was so tired and bored. It was about three in the morning, and there was no action whatsoever. No bandits for miles, so she shot a few barrels just so she had something to shoot. Mordecai must've been a heavy sleeper because she shot eight barrels total.

She had to admit though, she liked to be around Mordecai. But she was such a screw-up, she always was scared he'd hate her for one mistake. She always made mistakes. Some worse than others. Once she stole a bus that was rather raggedy. She really didn't care at the time, but she thought Mordecai was familiar. "Oh shit," she whispered. "That was his bus!" She started to giggle.

It was three a.m. now. Hunter was getting desperate for more sleep. She hadn't gotten good sleep in weeks, because of the bandits that tried to kidnap her. Those bandits either hated her, or loved her. Both ways, it's creepy as all hell.

When it came around the four a.m. mark, Hunter almost drifted off, but woke up when brightness flashed in her eyes. She widened her eyes and rubbed them. No bandits all night. No skags. No nothing, until four-thirty.

"MORDECAI!" Hunter yelled. Mordecai awoke by her scream. "Hunter? Where are you?!" He muttered. His reply was a series of muffled screams and dragging noises. He threw open the door with his rifle in hand and Bloodwing above him. He saw bandits dragging Hunter away; she was tied up. One bandit laughed and got a towel of chloroform out of his bag. Next thing Mordecai knew, was Hunter was passed out on a bandit's back. "Hunter!"

Mordecai slowed his running and shot the bandit who was carrying Hunter in the leg. He collapsed and dropped Hunter. He groaned in pain as he held his shin. Hunter was still unconscious from the chloroform. Mordecai shot the other bandit in the leg. He picked up Hunter, then finished the remaining bandit.

He lay Hunter down on the floor of their little overnight shelter. Mordecai tried to cut her free of the ropes around her. He really didn't feel comfortable removing her from the ropes, because they wrapped all around her. He finally gave up after twenty minutes of trying to saw his way through the ropes. He lied down and dropped the shard of glass he was using to cut the rope. He sighed and said, "Wake up so we can get out of this hellhole."

Mordecai decided to take of his mask. It was getting hot again. He sighed and threw his mask on the floor. He wiped the sweat off his head with his forearm. There were too many bandits, too much intense heat, too little friends. All the people on the planet were miserable slugs, all except Hunter. The sun seemed to get hotter. "Ugh, this planet is trying to kill me."

Hunter woke up in the early afternoon, but she wasn't in the shelter. She was in a tight cell-looking area that was rather dark and cold. "Mordecai? Where are you?" She grumbled. "Over here...hunter..."

Mordecai was leaning against a wall with the side of his chest bleeding. He held it tightly. She was about to ask what happened, but then she got a piercing pain in her head. She held her head and fell onto her back. When she removed her hand, a drop of blood fell off it and fell onto her cheek. She stood up and said, "Mordecai, what...happened?" He looked up to a pipe in the wall. "I'll explain later. Now we have to...escape."

"Why? What's gonna happen?" She said scared. He pointed up to the pipe. That exact moment, brownish water spurted out of it. "We're gonna drown sooner or...later." Mordecai sighed. "No we are NOT!" Hunter jerked up and plugged the pipe with her elbow. She got an empty gun mag out of her pocket and plugged it. Water was still leaking out, and soon enough the pressure bursted the mag out and hit Hunter. "Ok. Mordecai. We're gonna drown."

The water rose up to Hunter's ankles. She sighed and sat next to Mordecai. "I think this is the best time to explain how the hell we got in here, Mordecai."

~Mordecai's POV~

She looked at me suddenly. She asked a stupid yet reasonable question. "We'll," I started. "I got bored of just sitting there waiting for you to wake up, so I took a little 'adventure'. I carried you on my back, but when I walked about three miles, I ran into, we'll, an old 'friend'. He locked us up in here and said, 'Figure it out.'"

~My POV~

Hunter sighed and rested her head on Mordecai's shoulder. He looked confused. She held his arm and started to cry. "It's all my fault." He said. "If I had just stayed there, we wouldn't be in this situation. "Don't stress it. I would've been way stupider. I don't even think sometimes. And I lie."

Mordecai looked over to her now. "My name's not really Hunter. That's just what the bandits call me. I wanted you to blend in with them by calling me Hunter. I just didn't want you to die, Mordecai." He smiled and put his arms behind his head. "I don't die. And neither do you. That's how we roll."

"My real name is Danielle. I've always hated it. So when I started sniping bandits, they called me the 'Fem-Hunter'. And I stuck with Hunter as a stage name." She said. "I like your name."

The water was up to her knees a half hour later. It was slow, but there was no escape from the little brick cell they were in. "Did you get my gun?" Danielle said. "Yeah, but buddy over here took it." Danielle finally was pissed. She couldn't take it anymore. She banged her fists against the brick wall. "Let us OUT OF HERE!" She screamed. Mordecai stood up and grabbed her shoulders to calm her down.

"Unhand me, Mordecai!"

"No. You need to chill."

"How can I?! We're going to DROWN!"

"Hey, shhh..."

"Stop it."

His arms were around her now.

"Morde-"

"Shhh..."

Danielle wrapped her arms around him too.

"Mordecai..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Eyes

Mordecai let her go and walked over to the pipe. It seemed to spray faster as he stared at it. He slumped down on the wall. He put his head back on his knees, which were bent. Danielle started to scrape the floor with her pocket knife she kept in her boot. Mordecai saw her do it. "Wish I had known she had that before," he thought.

Danielle started to plug up the pipe with her elbow again, and she growled at the pressure. "Stop, it's no use. We're gonna die either way and who really cares?" Mordecai complained. "Mordecai, we can get out of here."

"Mordecai?" She said. He grunted. "Mordecai, cut it out." Danielle sat next to him. Mordecai just tuned his head. Danielle put her hand on Mordecai's knee. The water rose to her waist when she sat down. Mordecai looked at her now.

"What are you-"

She rose her fingers to his lips.

"We're gonna escape. You were right."

She slipped her hands under her mask.

"Danielle?"

She took off her mask, revealing metallic purple eyes. Mordecai widened his hidden eyes. "Danielle, your eyes are...beautiful..." Danielle blushed. "Wish I knew what yours looked like."

Danielle stood up. The water was up to her shorts. "Dammit," she grumbled. Mordecai stood up too. It was only passed his knees since he was a bit taller than her. Danielle backed up, and bumped into Mordecai. He felt her,

and how warm she was felt good. The water was the freezing weather and Danielle was his fireplace. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Don't leave me here, promise?" He said. "I promise,Mordecai. I promise."

The water rose to Danielle's waist, and she started to panic. "Mordecai, we need to get out of here, now!" She yelled. She started to slam bricks and tried to cut through the adhesive holding them together. Mordecai was getting a bit frustrated with her, wanting her to calm down. She was driving him nuts with all the noise she was making. She finally lost it. She screamed. At the very top of her lungs. Then, she fell backwards, and Mordecai caught her. "God damn, Danny."

Mordecai settled her down in the corner. He walked over to the other, which was partially broken. He picked at it for a while. The water was around his neck when he sat down. "Shit." He mumbled. He took the pocket knife from Danielle's boot, and started to strike at the corner.

Eventually Danielle woke up, and she saw Mordecai had made a small crack in the wall with her knife. "What are you doing?" She questioned. "Using your knife."

Pieces crumbled off he wall, and Danielle's face lit up. "Mordecai! It's coming up!" The pieces from the wall floated in the water, which was now up to her stomach. Mordecai started to strike the corner with the back of the knife, and pieces started to break away.

It took a while, but Mordecai was able to create an inch wide hole the water was slowly draining out from. "Danielle. We're gonna make it out if you help me." "You got it , Mordy."

Danielle took the knife out of Mordecai's hand and folded the blade back inside of the crease. She took a stab at it and cracked pieces into the water. The corner was draining the water a bit faster now, but it rose up to her chest. She took a deep breath and stuck her two fingers in the corner hole, and broke off a bigger piece. Mordecai stepped in. He swung at it, and managed to break open the hole to about two inches around. It still wasn't enough to drain the water. Danielle kicked the hole with the metal tip of her boot, creating a bigger hole. It didn't break through the other side. It was a brick they got in the middle of.

In about ten minutes, the water was past Danielle's neck, and she struggled to keep her head above surface. Mordecai was ok, but he couldn't move correctly. Danielle stumbled, and finally fell below water level.


	4. Chapter 4: The Blood

Mordecai didn't notice. She fell deeper into the water. She couldn't scream, couldn't move, it was almost like someone was holding her down. All she could do was stare at Mordecai pleadingly. "Help me..." She thought. Mordecai finally turned around. "Danielle, where are you-DANIELLE!"

She touched the bottom of the room now. Mordecai dove underneath. He pulled her back up. The water was six inches from the ceiling. "What the hell were you doing?!" He scolded. "I couldn't...move..."

They were floating now. The water pressure was choking them. "Mordecai...the pressure...it hurts..." Danielle whispered. The water was three inches away from the ceiling. Only their noses could reach the surface to breathe. Suddenly, there was no surface. It was all water. They were going to die.

The pressure weighed in on Mordecai's chest. He stopped. He gave up. He quit holding his breath, closed his eyes, and accepted defeat.

Danielle hated what was happening. "I'm not gonna die this way," she thought. She opened her eyes, and they glowed. Mordecai could see her. She stared up at the ceiling, slammed it, and it lit up purple. Then, it smashed into pieces.

The water spilled out of the room like a landslide. It washed away. Mordecai was panting and coughing from the water. Danielle was too, but her eyes were wide with confusion and shock. "What...the hell...just happened?" Mordecai panted.

"I have absolutely no idea," Danielle started. "But I'm alive!" She said, smiling. Mordecai smiled too. Danielle threw herself toward him, and wrapped her arms around him. "We're alive!" She repeated. "We're alive!" Danielle finally stood up and squeezed the water out of her hair. "I need a shower in the worst way." Mordecai complained. Danielle smiled. She looked around at the terrain. "Typical Pandora," she grumbled.

She suggested they stay out and dry off, because even her socks were sorta sludgy. So they walked into an abandoned motel. Danielle walked into a room with a lockable door. "Don't you go trying anything funny!" She joked from the other side of the door. Mordecai laughed. "Yeah, maybe."

~Danielle's POV~

Maybe? What the shit does that mean?! He's so funny, he always pulls shit like that. When it's appropriate anyway. He's a good guy, I think I- nope. Nevermind. Nope. I can't spill that much about my personal life here. Anyway, when I took off my socks, they dripped. I felt itchy all over. I need a shower! Where are the goddamn showers in this place? Screw it, I'll pat myself dry with a cotton ball instead.

~My POV~

Mordecai looked through the drawers of the motel room, and found a phone book and some painkillers. "Seriously? That's it?" He questioned no one in particular. Meanwhile, Danielle was stripping herself from her wet clothes and was hanging them to dry. She was in her underwear, and it was dark out, so she just got into one of the beds. She got bored, so she stayed up drawing on herself. Mordecai caught her in the act. "What are you doing?" Mordecai barked. "I don't know." Mordecai later got in the opposing bed, and fell asleep.

When Danielle woke up, she got into her clothes and looked out the window. Clouds covered all sense of sunlight, and it was raining. "God, haven't I got enough water for one week?" She yelled, waking Mordecai. "Danny, you're screaming...shut up." Mordecai said as he threw a pillow at her. "Someone's grumpy," she replied, running her fingers through her hair.

Danielle held her hair out of her face for once, and took a deep breath. "How am I gonna tell him...?" She thought. She's always been so different. When she was a kid, her life was so hard. She was bullied because her eyes were purple, and her hair was blue. They always called her a freak. She didn't have any friends beside a girl that didn't laugh or make fun of her. She never talked to her, but since she didn't hurt her, she was her friend.

"Danny." Mordecai put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" Her forehead was against the cold window. Tears dripped off her chin and onto her feet. "You're the only friend I've ever had," she said, with sadness expressing in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Mordecai asked, confused as hell. "The kids hated me...that's why I have this." She lifted up her shirt, baring her back. There was a three-lined scar down her back. The tint around it was grey, not red. "I nearly died from blood loss that day..." She said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "That's terrible..." Mordecai said as he covered his arms around her. She escaped his hold and picked up her pocket knife. "Watch," she instructed. He did just that. She lowered the knife to her own forearm, pushed on it, and started to make a slit in her skin. She cringed while she did it. Right when Mordecai was about to ask what she was doing, black liquid squeezed out of the wound.


	5. Chapter 5: The Amulet

The liquid spilled over onto the floor, and Danielle's eyes were shut tight. She had her teeth clenched behind her lips. The blood that came out of her arm stained her skin. "That's what happens when I bleed," she said.

Mordecai was spooked. Danielle's face showed pain, that she hurt. Her blood was black, and to show Mordecai, she cut herself. "Why did you have to cut yourself?" Mordecai whispered. "Because," she said. "I'm weird."

Danielle wrapped her wound in bandages and lied back on her bed, with her legs hanging over the bedside. "So, we might as well take off." Danielle said. "What are you?" Mordecai said loudly, completely changing subject. "Huh?"

"Your blood. It's black. Your hair is blue, and your eyes are purple. You're starting to freak me out, Danielle. I need to know more about you in order to accept you."

"What do you care?" Mordecai could hear frustration in her voice. He made a mistake asking that. "Y'know, kid, it's hard enough being the way I am." She was walking toward him now. "People have been calling me a freak since the day I was brought into a crowd of people. No one ever liked me, and I'm starting to hate myself because everyone else does." Now she's yelling. "If you hate me so badly, why don't you kill me? No one will care. My parents dropped me off here." A tear strode down her cheek. "I have no family and NO friends. I thought I would be able to trust you, but apparently not!". She was crying now. Mordecai felt terrible. "I'm sorry, I just...reacted like that. I didn't know what to...I-" Mordecai was interrupted by Danielle's lips touching his.

She pulled away and slid open the glass door, picked up her knife, and jumped.

"DANIELLE!" Mordecai screamed. "Why did you do that?!" A tear soaked into his mask. He peered over the balcony. She was perfectly fine. "Oh, one more thing. My kind can jump unbelievable heights."

"You asshole..." Mordecai grumbled. Danielle just laughed. Mordecai went down the elevator to get to her. When he got out, sure enough, she was right there. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm on her back. "You, ma'am, are one arrogant girl." Mordecai picked her up. "Mordecai!" She laughed. She knew for sure now. She loved him.

Mordecai carried her into the building they used as a shelter earlier. Her gun was right there in the middle of the floor. He let her down and she ran to pick it up. "My gun..."

Danielle picked up the gun and ran outside. Mordecai picked up Bloodwing and took his gun. They shot a few bandits and skags as they ran, not really to a specific destination, but running wherever. They found a ditch that was absolutely HUGE. It looked like a dried out lake. There were dead bodies and such there, and towers all around it. It seemed almost like an enemy base, but almost vacant. Danielle hopped into the ditch with her gun in hand. Bloodwing followed her, and Mordecai noticed. Bloodwing was starting to like her, which is a good sign. Mordecai followed close behind her. She looked at him, winked, then shot a bandit in the throat. "What are you?" Mordecai whispered to himself.

Danielle crawled her way deeper inside the ditch, finding nothing but blood and sand. "Boring!" She joked. "Isn't there anything useful in this godforsaken ditch?!" Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Do you you hear yourself? It's a ditch, Danielle. What useful object would you find here?" Danielle shrugged and kept walking. The ditch was at least three miles long, and ten feet deep. They're gonna be walking for a while.

Mordecai got bored and starting throwing rocks at the towers' windows. He didn't hit any of them; they were too high. He threw one, and it hit a bird. The bird fell to the ground with a loud SKWAAK! Mordecai started cracking up. Danielle was way ahead of him, and had to stop to wait up. She put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "Mordecai, are you coming?" She said, frustrated. "Yeah," he replied, trying not to laugh at the same time.

It had been hours walking in the ditch before Mordecai actually had to kill something, a mere fly. It was deserted out there. Danielle was so bored. Mordecai and her didn't talk for hours. She didn't know what to talk about. She didn't want anymore of that personal life bull. She looked up at the sky. Too much more time till sunset. She sighed and wiped her forehead.

Danielle got thinking. About Mordecai, about the ditch, and about the girl she almost befriended in school. She knew her name, but couldn't remember it. It had been too long. She tried to remember her face, and that started to ring a bell. She remembered she looked strange like herself. She had different skin. Not different colored, different patterned. She thought of her face, then she finally got it. "Mordecai?" She started. "What?" She looked over to him. "Do you know anyone named Lilith?"

"Yeah. Why?" He said, surprised. That name, the siren? Was that who she was talking about? The siren that always ditched him and stole his weapons? "Well, she was the girl in school that never made fun of me." Danielle said. Mordecai was confused. She wasn't that kind of person. She was never 'nice' to him. "Really?" Mordecai said. "Just a quick question, was she a siren?" Danielle nodded and said, "Yeah."

The sun had finally started its way out of sight. The sky started to get darker. Danielle stopped walking, and sat down on a large rock. "God, it's so hot." She complained. Mordecai leaned on his gun and said, "That's pandora for you." Danielle looked back over to the towers. There was something looking through the window on the left tower. She nudged Mordecai's shoulder, not breaking eye contact with the window. Mordecai looked over to it too, and saw it walk away. He shook her shoulder, and said, "We might want to run."

As soon as Danielle stood up to run away, a gunshot flew by her and cut her sleeve. She ran faster. The bullets kept coming from either tower. "Mordecai!" She screamed with a crack in her voice. He was ahead of her, and couldn't hear her. The bullets came faster, more bullets too. The bullets seemed to come from sentries, and they were on the very tops of the towers. Danielle wanted to know what was operating the sentries. Almost as if they read her mind, bandits spilled out of the doors.

She couldn't run anymore. She was exhausted. Her gun was weighing her down, too. She picked up her gun and started to shoot at the bandits that were chasing after her. She hit one in the neck, killing him instantly. She hit another in the arm, sending him into pain and hysteria. Then right at the wrong moment, she ran out of bullets.

She tossed her empty gun on the ground, not having enough time to reload. She'd come back for it later. Mordecai started to shoot at the bandits himself, hitting only six. Oceans of them kept piling out of the doors of the towers. Finally, one bandit hit Danielle in the leg. She had her arm outstretched to Mordecai, who had his back turned. She screamed his name once more before she fell to the ground.

"Danielle?" He said, stopping. He turned around and saw her on the ground. His expression changed from shocked to agitated. He took his scope to his eye and fired away at the bandits. He sniped all of them.

Mordecai ran over to Danielle, who was shot in the leg and her shoulder. The black liquid was spilling out of both wounds, staining her clothes and the floor. "Mordecai," she said quietly. "I want you...to have...this..." She reached into her boot and pulled a chain out. There was a black, sharp crystal on the end. "It's my amulet. I want you to have it." "I'm not leaving you here," Mordecai said grabbing the amulet out of her hand. He put it in his back pocket. He picked her up and started shooting at the bandits and windows. "i swear to god, Danielle. Don't you dare die!." Mordecai said as he shot. Danielle held her shoulder. "I don't die, Mordecai. That's how I roll."


	6. Chapter 6: The Twinkle

Mordecai picked up Danielle and ran as fast as was humanly possible. That led him to the edge quickly. Mordecai hoisted her up over the wall , jumping up himself after her. when he was up, he picked up Danielle, and ran.

Mordecai ran toward the little town of Fyrestone, where the only "doctor" he knew was. when he entered the fence, he knew he was almost done. Almost done. Mordecai ran into Zed's garage, lying her down onto the metal table and slamming on Zed's door. "We need you out here!"

Zed flung open the doors, glaring down at the woman who lie on his operating table, losing all her blood. Zed knew what was up. She had been shot. She needed help, and that's what Zed would do. Help her.

Danielle was losing a lot of blood. So much of it she may not have made it. Zed kept injecting medicines and stitching things together while Mordecai stood and watched. Mordecai needed her alive. He wiped back tears and said, "Danielle! You can't die! I-I love you..."

Danielle's breath was icy cold, and slowing. Zed was trying to figure out what was causing her to bleed so much. Her shoulder seemed to shrink, due to the loss of blood. Scared, Mordecai pushed Zed out of the way and grabbed a lump of bandage, and put it over her shoulder. Seconds after, her eyes flew open.

Danielle woke to Mordecai's warmth, and he barely noticed. "Hey! Mordecai! I'm okay! Really!" She yelled, grabbing his arm off her shoulder. He looked at her face. The color was back in it, and her mask was just small enough to show a reassuring smile on her lips. He noticed the blood wasn't spilling from her shoulder any longer. "What the hell?!"

"I cut off circulation to my left arm," Danielle started. "I also cut off blood flow to it." Mordecai's face twisted into a confused look. "You can do that?! God, your race is freaking amazing. Anything else your not telling me?" Mordecai said. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," she replied.

"You couldn't have done that in the first place?" Zed screamed, agitated. "I needed someone else's warmth. Weird I know." Danielle answered. "Sweet, Mordecai's your 'warmth'!" Zed teased. "Shut up. At least I saved her." Danielle sat up and took off her vest. "You did," she said with a smile.

She walked into a room right of the room Mordecai and Zed were in. She looked at the stains on her shirt, and decided to wash it. She removed herself from the shirt, and placed it in a bucket filled with water. She pushed at it and waved it around, trying to get the blood out. She knew it would take too long, so she put her clean-enough vest back on, just so she wasn't naked. She walked back into the room and said, "What? Don't hate."

Zed didnt mnow what to say. He couldn't resist staring. Especially because she had a broken, limp shoulder. She seemed fine, too. "God damn, girl!" Zed finally sputtered, and slapped his mouth afterwards. "No, it's alright. I'll accept compliments," Danielle joked. Mordecai shook his head. "Why exactly aren't you wearing your shirt?" Danielle pointed to her blackened shoulder. "It needed to be washed," she said, walking back in the room.

Danielle put the shirt on the clothesline outside. When she walked back inside, Mordecai was holding a bandage to wrap her shoulder in. "Thanks," she said as she tied it on her self. "Let me help you with that," Mordecai said, pulling the bandage for her. Danielle blushed. 'I am in a bra, you perv." She teased. Mordecai just shook his head and laughed.

Mordecai left a strange looking coin on his desk, and followed Danielle out the door to get her shirt. She walked back inside to put it on. "You're a lucky man, Mordy." Zed said as he stepped out with him. "What do you mean?" "Your girlfriend. She's a catch." Zed said smiling. "She not my girlfriend, I'm just taking care of her until she hates me." Danielle walked over to Mordecai, smiling. "We should get going," she said, winking and walking away. "Get her, Mordecai." Zed said as he slapped him on the back. "No," Mordecai laughed.

Danielle heard what Zed said. "Yeah, Mordecai'll keep that promise while I'm around." She whispered to herself.

Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck. "We should get going," he said. "Mordecai, can I ask you a quick quest'n?" Danielle said, playing with the tips of her hair. Mordecai turned to face her. "What?" He said. "Is it true what you said?" She said with her head down. "That you love me?" Zed raised his eyebrows at Mordecai. "Well?" He said, obviously on Danielle's side for this one. Mordecai hooded. "I do," he finally said. "I love you, Danielle."

The twinkle in her eyes was refreshing to Mordecai. He'd never seen a girl so happy because of him. Girls always hated him. "Mordecai... Man you're a good guy." Zed said. Danielle ran to him, and swung her arms around him. "Mordecai, I love you too."

He pushed her off him, and put his hands on her shoulders. Danielle was confused, and then he put his lips on hers.


	7. Chapter 7: The Realization

The Realization

Zed shook his head. "Damn kids." He said, giggling. Mordecai was an important figure in Danielle's life now, a boyfriend, or a friend, or something. No boy ever liked her, so she took her anger out on bandits. 'First gun at six,' she thought.

Mordecai lowered his hands to Danielle's waist as she raises her arms around his neck. Suddenly, a gunshot emit from Zed. "Bandit!" He said full of himself, as he walked back in his little garage. Danielle pulled away to look at the stuff by her feet. Mordecai looked over too. "Brain matter," Danielle said. Mordecai scratched the back of his head. "Romantic," he joked. "Well, it's pandora. What better is it gonna get?" She giggled. Mordecai surprised Danielle by grabbing her by her waist, and kissing her once more.

Danielle stomach tingled. She never had any close relationship before. Her parents abandoned her as soon as she could walk, and she always tried to kill the woman who ran the orphanage. Boys hated her, and girls hated her even more. But Mordecai was the first to not hate her. And even if he did, he sure had a way of hiding it. That was enough for her.

Danielle removed her lips from his, and picked her gun up. She ran off into the sand nowhere, winked and turned back around to where she was headed. Mordecai picked his rifle up and started after her. "Stupid kid."

Mordecai caught up to her, but she ran faster when she noticed him. She was playing her typical childish games with him, which for whatever reason Mordecai liked about her. She was a child at heart, loving to pull pranks and practical jokes. But, she was mature in ways.

Danielle let Mordecai get in front of her, then she jumped on his back. It startled Mordecai, but just when he was about to ask her what she was doing, she shot a bandit between the eyes with her pistol. "Got him," she giggled. "Where there's one bandit, there's more. And midgets. God I hate midgets." Mordecai said and ran faster toward the bandit base.

A bullet rushed past, slicing Mordecai's pant leg. "Lucky dodge," Danielle said rolling her eyes.

When Danielle and Mordecai made it back to their motel room, Danielle ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She rubbed her face clean with water, then sat on the floor. She hit her head on the wall, and took a deep breath. "Ugh, how do I do this..." She sighed.

Outside the door, Mordecai was sniping the below bandits that were trying to get in the building. "Babe, you need to hurry up in there and help me!" He yelled out to Danielle. "Um, o-ok Mordecai I'll b-be right out.." Mordecai heard her stuttering, shut the window and knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay in there Danielle?"

Danielle stumbled to her feet. She dropped the blade and blocked the door with he back. "D-don't come in here, Mordecai!"I-I'm busy!" She yelled, rubbing the blood away from her arm. She was using her knife to cut her arm.

"Danielle, you're scaring me. WHAT are you doing?!" Mordecai yelled, pulling the doorknob. She pushed it was a bad idea, because her blood dripped and rolled down the door and under it, to form a puddle for Mordecai. He knew what it was. "Danielle open the door!" He yelled, obviously agitated and worried. More blood poured out from under the door. "DANIELLE! NOW!"

Danielle had tears rolling down her face and blood streaming down her arm. "Mordecai..please don't come in here..."

Mordecai had enough and he was elbowing the door, and it shook the room. The blade fell off the counter, and when it hit the ground, Mordecai got even more worried. He hit down the door, and Danielle was on the floor with a large wound on her arm. "Danielle, what the hell happened in here?!" He questioned. He sat beside her, holding her arm and wrapping it in the bandage that was in the medicine cabinet. A tear rolled off her cheek and onto Mordecai's hand. "I did it to myself because of the stress." She said, ashamed.

"What stress?" Mordecai said looking up at her face. Danielle walked into the other room and stood by the bed. "I'm tired of living in a world where everyday I wonder how many people I'll kill, or if you'll die, or if ill get killed! Do you see my pain?! My stress? I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna go take a walk. Don't follow me under any circumstances."

Mordecai felt an urge to run after her, as if something bad might happen. He couldn't fight the urge. He shot downstairs, after Danielle. After all, he loved her. And had a strong worry of her. She was just too strange to keep track of. Her type was unique and interesting.

Danielle scratched at the scab her cuts created. She wasn't keeping a look out for bandits like she normally would, she just walked by trying to relax herself. "I need to fucking chill.." She told herself over and over. After all, she did just throw a hissy fit for no reason. Danielle scanned the surrounded area, not seeing much because of the darkness of night. A chill ran up her spine all of a sudden; she sensed someone. "Danielle! Stop!" Mordecai yelled from behind her. She jumped. "I told you not to follow me," she grumbled. Her eyes were almost red. Evil. Mordecai stopped in his tracks.

"Get them!" A voice screamed. People were trying to kill them. Not bandits. Bigger than bandits. Guns shot in Mordecai and Danielle's direction. Neither one of them brought weapons of their own. They were defenseless against these monsters. Blood spurted out of Danielle's cuts; a bullet scraped it open. Mordecai was shielding his face with his arms, trying to make sure he wasn't headshot. The moment Danielle stepped into help Mordecai, the people rushed away. She was confused. "What the hell?!" She screamed, baring her teeth and clenching her fists tighter. "They're scared of you."

I won't be posting as close together as I normally do, cause you know. School. But I will keeping coming up with ideas for you guys!


End file.
